Seattle Grace: On Call
'''Seattle Grace: On Call '''is the first of two short webisodes intended to give fans an insight into characters during the mid-season hiatus of Grey's Anatomy. They aired in 2009.Wikipedia Plot Part 1: I Want a Paternity Test Megan has lost her job in the merger with Mercy West. She cheated on her ex-boyfriend, Pierce with her now husband, Steve, who is a surgical intern, which resulted in an unexpected pregnancy and unknown paternity of her child. Pierce is now dating Graciella, Steve's best friend. Steve believes the baby can only be his. However, when he leaves the bar for a minute, Pierce asks Megan for a paternity test and for her to tell Steve there is a chance the baby could be his, or he will tell him. There is also a documentary being filmed about the hospital, which Reed Adamson and Charles Percy are taking part in. They are at the same bar as Megan, Pierce, Steve and Graciella where they watch Ryan singing karaoke. Charles is interviewed and says he wonders why Reed wouldn't date him, who replies she sees Charles as her brother, teasing her. Part 2: Why Is Megan Crying? Megan and Steve reveal new information about their marriage, including that Megan was already two weeks pregnant at the time of their wedding. Pierce starts singing karaoke at the bar, which Graciella thinks is for her except he keeps looking at Megan. As the band hired to play cannot make it, Megan, Steve, Graciella, Pierce and Charles step up in their place and create their own band. As they start to play, Pierce whispers to Megan which upsets her and she leaves. Steve asks Pierce why Megan is crying, and he tells him to ask Megan. Joe then tells everyone that drinks are half price. Part 3: Have a Good One! Megan and Steve decide to set up their own duet band. As Megan sets up her piano, Pierce teases her by asking her why Steve would leave the mother of his child to set up on her own. Megan replies that Steve would return in a minute, he apologises and says he just wants to talk to her. Ryan takes an interest in Reed, and Charles gives him advice on how to talk to her. Graciella is touched by his words, as the film crew keep recording, and Ryan approaches Reed. Steve and Megan are leaving, and before she joins him, Pierce asks her again about the paternity test. She says she will think about it. The film crew then start to take an interest in Megan, instead of her husband. Part 4: I Guess That's a No! Megan has taken the paternity test and has the results, except she is debating whether she should open it and find out who it is, because Steve is excited about the baby. They have created a band named Neuroblastoma, which Megan thinks sounds stupid because it is named for a brain tumour. Steve disagrees. At the bar, Megan arrives. Reed is talking with Ryan, as Charles chats with Graciella about his feelings for Reed. As Steve leaves for a minute to cancel an expensive crib, Pierce arrives and asks Megan about the paternity test he found out she took. Steve overhears the conversation and ask Megan what Pierce means. Part 5: Way to Make a Scene! Steve, Pierce and Megan sit with the unopened envelope on the table. Graciella does not know about the situation as she takes pictures with Charles, who is looking at Reed and Ryan. He wants to pretend to flirt with Graciella in the hope of making Reed jealous. Megan goes to open the envelope, but Steve stops her and says he would be happy not knowing and that he would raise the child as his own and love them anyway. Pierce says he is missing the point. Steve leaves when Pierce tells him that Megan never loved him, and Pierce says he was the one who should have proposed. Megan then opens the envelope. They return to the bar where Steve and Pierce are fighting. The film crew ask Megan who the father is, and she replies Steve. Part 6: We Need to Disband Steve and Megan decide to break up, and forget about playing in a band at the bar. Graciella breaks up with Pierce. Ryan thinks he and Reed are going back to her place to hook up, until she invites Charles and says they are going to watch Charles' favourite film. Reed later tells the film crew that she is not interested in Ryan, and that she has her eye on another guy. Charles smiles, thinking it is him. As everyone leaves, Joe wonders what he should do about having a band. He has to set up the karaoke again. The film crew were aski him what he is going to do, when Owen Hunt arrives. Joe gets an idea, and has Owen play instead. Pierce finds Megan outside, and she tells him her marriage has ended and that she needs to be alone. Graciella decides she needs to date a friend, and starts helping Steve. Joe is impressed by Owen's set and asks him to keep playing. Cast * Molly Kidder as Dr. Megan Nowland * Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow * Joseph Williamson as Dr. Pierce Halley * Gloria Garayua as Dr. Graciella Guzman * Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson * Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy * Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding * Steven W. Bailey as Joe * Kevin McKidd as Owen Hunt * Drew Rausch as Film Producer Behind the Scenes * There was a special feature available to watch following the conclusion of the series, which gave a behind the scenes look at the making of the series. * The series aired from October 29, 2009 until December 17, 2009. * They were written by Chris Van Dusen except for part two and five, which were written by Austin Guzman. David Greenspan directed parts one to three, and Susan Vaill directed parts four to six. References Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Webisodes